


[Podfic] The Symposium

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Virgin Sherlock, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of "The Symposium", written by sweetcupncakes.</p>
<p>"You're going to regret this," Sherlock manages while John sucks on his neck, "Whatever you're doing, I'm not going to stop you, and you'll regret it." He doesn't want to be that, some guilty secret John carries about. Sherlock might not have much in the way of qualms in general, but he does have some standards.</p>
<p>"I'll just add it to the list then, shall I?" John's voice is rueful, bitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Symposium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcupncakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcupncakes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Symposium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134768) by [sweetcupncakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcupncakes/pseuds/sweetcupncakes). 



This is an unhappy bit of work between the boys. Things are not resolved yet (though she leaves the ending open for a variety of ways things could go).

It actually took me three tries before I got a recording of this one that I was reasonably happy with. Not sure why. Perhaps because it's my first 'explicit' rating (though, it's pretty mild, as explicits go)? Dipping the toe in.

This can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3o4lwn00c31rhcx/the_symposium_try_3.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/khk7myg85zdd2z8/the_symposium_try_3.mp3)
  * On Audiofic: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/symposium-0)



Length: 18 minutes, 19 seconds

Size: 16.7 MB

Many thanks to sweetcupncakes for graciously giving me permission to create this work.


End file.
